Coffee?
by madhatter48
Summary: Drabble about Jane and Lisbon. Harriet is in it too! Makes a bit more sense if you read red scots but you dont have to.


**I'm reading Sherlock Holmes for English and I got bored writing a review. This is what I do instead :) Sorta one shot epilogue to red dead, might wanna read that first. Harriet has small part!**

**Disclaimer – in a million years maybe!**

'Case' Lisbon called as she walked into the bullpen.

'OK boss' Van Pelt said as she grabbed her jacket. Heading to the door she turned and smiled at Rigsby, they were still dating but keeping it out of the office. She was sure Jane knew though. _Hypocrite, he gets to date Lisbon. They moved in together and Hightower doesn't care. _She thought jokingly.

'One male, gunshot wound to the head. Query suicide but locals can't handle it' Lisbon briefed. Jane noticed something was wrong and after Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt got in the other car.

'What's up?'

'Nothing Jane' Lisbon said hesitating slightly. Only Jane would have been able to notice the pause.

'Is it an alcohol abuse case?' Jane said concerned.

'Yeah, but I won't let it affect me.' Lisbon sighed.

'Is there kids involved?'

'Kids have left home, thankfully. But it's still their dad, we'll need to get in touch with them' Lisbon replied back in work mode.

'Kenny Chalmers, age 46. No surprise for COD, single gunshot to the head. Families out of the country so not suspects. PD said their trying to make contact.' Cho said with, as usual, no change in emotion.

'I hate to say it people, but this isn't suicide' Lisbon turned round in shock as she recognised the voice.

'Harriet! What the hell are you doing here?' Lisbon half shouted.

'Flying to the moon! What does it look like?'Harriet stated sarcastically, 'I went for a run, the apartments' only 4 blocks away' Sure enough, Lisbon noticed the hair tied back, unusual for Harriet, Joggers and trainers.

'Wait! This isn't suicide?' Rigsby butted in. 'How do you know that?'

'There isn't a gun for starters, and I did some investigating when the cops turned up. I heard a neighbour say they saw a man with something in his hand run from the house' Harriet said, listing of the obvious reasons. 'PD isn't that smart, y'know'

Just then Lisbon's phone rang 'Lisbon' she greeted every caller the same way, except Jane, 'Right thanks Van Pelt' closing the call she turned to face her team. 'Mr Chalmers has been paying huge amounts of money into a Terry Porter's account. Turns out he owed him almost 500 thousand. We'll bring him in, check his alibi and get a reason for the debt'

'I'm impressed Harriet, how did you get all that info from PD? Even I couldn't do that, well without hypnotism anyhow.' Jane pulled Harriet over to the side.

'Oh you know, smile' Harriet mocked, 'No, I told them I was here from CBI until SCU got here'

'They believed that?' Jane asked surprised.

'I said I was a school drug ring buster. I've even got a badge, wanna see?'

'Sure. Drug buster? You couldn't think of anything more normal?'

'You're not the only one who can pull a trick round here Jane!' Harriet laughed. Just then Lisbon came tearing round the corner in hot pursuit of a fleeing man. Seeing that he was running her way Harriet joined in the chase, noticing too late that he was literally double her size. 'Hell!' Rugby tackling the guy onto the ground she just caught the handcuffs which Lisbon threw at her. Cuffing the guy she pulled him to his feet, 'Terry Porter?' The man just nodded. 'Cho! Read him his rights, since I'm not technically an agent'

'Seriously Harriet! We can catch a criminal ourselves, we don't need you to charge them down or take any bullets for us. You've done that enough.' Lisbon ranted.

'Oh, don't be such a worry mom! It makes life more exciting.' Harriet joked, then realised what she had just called Lisbon. Lisbon looked equally shocked.

'Alright, what happened here? One minute you're laughing, next you're, well I dunno' Jane burst in.

'Mom? Did you just call me...' Lisbon trailed of. Jane noticing what was going on paled and got out of there, FAST!

'Err, yeah. I guess I did' Harriet laughed nervously.

'That is the funniest thing I've heard all day!' Lisbon began to giggle.

'Huh, eh, oh good. But Lisbon, giggling? What happened to hard cop?'

'Meh, I need a pick me up.' Then burst into another fit of giggles.

'You sound like Jane, just with more giggling. Sheesh!'

'Now we're all happy again, can I just say that Porter confessed' Jane returned looking a bit baffled by Lisbon's change in behaviour.

'Great!' was all Lisbon could manage before hugging Jane. 'Now we need to take Harriet home'

'Well home's fine by me. But can I have a pint of what you've had first?' Harriet joked.

'Do you like coffee Harriet?' Jane asked. The look of horror on Harriet's face made him start to laugh to.


End file.
